The present disclosure relates to a route search apparatus, a route search method, and a program.
Navigation devices that advise users of routes from a current place to a selected place have been widely provided. In addition to stationary navigation devices installed in vehicles, portable navigation devices which users may carry are recently beginning to emerge. On the other hand, a portable electronic device, including a mobile phone, has been configured to include a navigation function.
The portable navigation device may be installed in a cycle. In general, a cycle computer has been installed so far in a cycle and used to measure a cycling distance or cycling time (e.g., Patent document 1). However, with the advent of the navigation device which may be installed in the cycle, a navigation device equipped with a cycle computer function has been provided.